Blissful Silence
by Tenshi Namikaze
Summary: After so long they meet. Yet not a word is spoken. It wasn't needed. All they needed was each other


It had been so long since I had seen her. Three long years away from her, away from her smile, away from her love.

I regret ever leaving her, but I knew that I couldn't be with her unless I could protect her. There are so many enemies out there that would use her to get to me. I just couldn't handle the thought of her being kidnapped and used against me. I would gladly die for her.

It had been hard not being near her, not being able to look at her beauty, and just think _'I'm so lucky'_. However now that time is up. After so long I would be able to return to her, stronger, faster...better. How I longed to hold her in my arms, to never let her out of my site. Such thoughts are impossible though, she has her own life. One that I am currently not part of. Hopefully that will change....Hopefully I can stop hiding from her, and finally be myself. No more secrets, she deserves the truth.

She would watch me, even though she thought I didn't notice her. I saw her every time. How my heart soared when I would see her looking upon me with those beautiful eyes. I always knew she was there, but I never let her know. I never let her know that I felt the same. I couldn't let her know, it was for her own safety.......at least, that's what I tell myself. I sometimes believe that I'm just not worth her love. Sometimes I find it impossible that she, a princess, could love me, a nobody. Yet she does, and I thank her everyday for it.

I was almost home, I could see it in front of me.....my home. A place where they used to hate me, maybe they still do. Yet, for all their hate, I defend them with my life. I love my home, even if it hates me back. All that matters to me is her.

The walls surrounding my home are right above me. I'm finally home. Now I just have to find her. I wave to the guards who are sitting in a booth next to the gates. They smile back and welcome me home. Leaving my teacher behind I run off into the village. Hoping to find her, the one who held my heart and soul in the palm of her hand.

Hours pass, I can't find her, where could she be? Where is she?...there. I fell her close by, and my heart starts to pump madly. I'm so close to her now. Closer......closer......closer...there she is. She is in the middle of a shallow river testing out the water. Two people were with her. One who looked like a man gone savage, with a huge dog beside him. As well as a man wearing a coat that left nothing uncovered but his face from his nose to his forehead. Even less because of his pitch black glasses. Then there was her. I had never before seen such beauty in my life. Her dark navy blue hair reached to the middle of her back, and she had the clearest and most gorgeous eyes. She had certainly grown in three years. She now wore a lavender coat instead of the beige one she had before, she had the same style pants but she now wore more sandal like shoes. All in all she looked like a goddess. All these thoughts going through my head saying how great she is and how I would love to just kiss her, but my body can't move from its spot. I couldn't do anything but just look at her, hoping I could talk to her after so long. I decide to wait, to see if her teammates leave before she does, then I will talk to her.

A full hour passed and the one with the dark glasses and the one with the dog left, but she remained in the river, just standing there, like she was waiting for something. I decide that this is my chance and I silently jump down the tree I had been hiding in. She had her back to me so I went unnoticed to her. The closer I got to her I swear that at any second my heart would explode from beating so fast. I stop, and yet she doesn't turn around, like she didn't know I was here. Ignoring my pounding heart I touch her shoulder and she lets out a gasp. She turns around and looks at me in shock. Shock that I was in front of her after so long. She blushes and tries to say something but I put my finger to her lips. They feel so soft, she just looks at me with that cute blush of hers. I guess not everything changes. I want to say so many things, but I bring her close and hug her like my life depended on it. I look at her face to see her looking back at me with shock and confusion on her face. After so long of not telling her, of ignoring my feelings, I let them loose. I bring my hand under her chin and bring her close to me. Closer and closer until our lips met at last. At first it looks like she is in disbelief, but then closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation as I do the same. Unfortunately we need air and we pull apart. She looks up at me with half lidded eyes. Almost asking if it was just a dream, hoping that it was real. I answer her unspoken question as I kiss her once more. Wanting the sensation once more.

She is mine, and I am hers, and we seal the deal with one more kiss.

I am her prince, her light, her Naruto

and she is my princess, my life, my Hinata

We stay there together, relishing in each others warmth. Yet we do not speak a word. Knowing that we do not need to speak. That no amount of words can say how we feel. How much we love each other.

In each others arms we stay

In sweet, blissful silence


End file.
